


Keep you in my arms forever

by gaysandghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Ryan Bergara, Protective Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Sadism, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Temporary Character Death, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: Ryan is happy because they just started a new season and that means new places to explore with Shane. His enthusiasm doesn't last very long.°~°~°~"It won't ruin anything, I promise Shane" he chuckles, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives them to the location, making a turn when the GPS points it out."Are you sure? I know how much you love to surprise me with these… we can still go back to the hotel, come enjoy the architecture in the morning after the shoot"
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange





	Keep you in my arms forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Heey~ V-day fix exchange and this one's for [ Burr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo), I hope you like it, honey! 💕

It was a new season of Supernatural and the Ghoul Boys had new locations to visit, creaky floors to navigate, and ghosts to find. Ryan was really excited about this season. The places looked spooky even in the daylight of some of the promotional pictures so at night it would be just perfect. Even if the thought of going to these places made him scared, he was happy to be starting this new season, he had a plan. 

Ever since Shane had revealed to him that he was a demon, he had been waiting to go on location to try to see if he was any different, if something about him looked more demon-like now that Ryan was up to speed. He wanted to see with his own eyes since Shane refused to point out what would look more demonic on him and what he did with his demon mojo on location. All Ryan knew was that Shane did something, now he had to find what Shane did. And he loved the challenge, it would give him something to focus on when the investigation got on the bad side for him. 

When he showed Shane the first of the places they were visiting and Ryan saw how interested Shane was, he actually made time on their schedule to take a little trip to it before the shoot. Nothing that would ruin the surprise, but they would check the perimeter and enjoy the exterior architecture of the place. Have some non-spooky fun before the sun set and they had to work.

* * *

"It won't ruin anything, I promise Shane" he chuckles, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives them to the location, making a turn when the GPS points it out. 

"Are you sure? I know how much you love to surprise me with these… we can still go back to the hotel, come enjoy the architecture in the morning after the shoot" 

"We'll be dead on our feet after the shoot, even if we don't spend the night. We'll sleep in and then it will be time for us to leave, this is our only chance, I double-checked that schedule" he huffs "besides, we're just checking the outside, maybe we’ll have to jump a fence, but this place is in the middle of nowhere so it's doesn't have many security measures" he looks sideways at Shane

Shane just sighs with a small smile and reaches to crank up the music for the rest of the drive. 

They arrive around 4 pm, but it's fall and they're already losing some light. Ryan pulls out his flashlight just in case and jumps out of the car, walking excitedly to the building. 

"Look at that, it’s old as fuck!" Ryan chuckles, turning around to look at Shane "we'll go around it and then we'll jump the fence to see the back, kay?" 

He looks at his boyfriend and sees how excited he looks with the architecture and the aesthetic of the forest surrounding the place. Ryan has to make an actual effort to not disclose parts of the history of the site because he’s sure that some details could definitely help Shane guess the paranormal vibes of the old building. 

They circle the place, pointing at specific things they like, taking some pictures of arches and of a statue they find between some overgrown bushes. It will be good for promotional material and for their personal folders. Ryan makes sure to take a couple of pictures of Shane with the run behind him, making him look breathtaking as he looks around with a small smile and a glint in his eyes. They venture a little on the woods by the building, relishing the crunch of the leaves under their feet. It feels almost like a date, and at some point, they're holding hands and bumping into each other. Ryan would love to freeze this moment and live in it forever. He leans up to kiss Shane, chuckling when his boyfriend chases him for a second kiss, smiling as they bump foreheads. 

"Let's go check the back, I wanna see how spooky it really is, yeah?" Shane grins, poking Ryan's side, dodging a well-intentioned kick "Wanna see if I'll have to hold your hand when we come here at night" he teases, reaching forward and tugging Ryan out of the patch of trees and towards the fence. 

Ryan frowns when he sees the barbed wire, wondering if there was an easier spot to go through, but his boyfriend is waiting for him to climb over a pile of boxes. 

“After you, m’lady” he grins, making an exaggerated bow as he holds out his hand for Ryan. 

Ryan laughs, but he eyes the boxes warily, slowly climbing on them and testing if they hold his weight. When they do he sighs and carefully jumps over the other side, slipping a little on the damp grass and carpet of leaves with a soft curse. Ryan looks up to Shane with a frown when he can hear him chuckling as he climbs the boxes himself.

“Oh c’mon! You can’t blame me for laughing, it was funny, _you_ would laugh if _I_ slip so don’t give me that look, Bergara” he points before he straightens up on top of the boxes, looking at the area around Ryan for a place to land. 

Ryan has a comeback ready, something about how much he _will_ laugh when Shane does fall on his ass but it dies on his throat when he sees almost in stop motion how Shane slips, plummeting forwards without having moved from his spot. 

A scream makes Ryan snap back into reality as he sees the sleeve of Shane’s jacket get caught on the barbed wire ripping the fabric and getting caught on Shane’s skin. He tries to run to where his boyfriend is, trying to get on his feet but the ground is too slippery, it takes Ryan a couple of seconds longer to get up, trying to lunge forward when he sees Shane slipping up again, but this time his neck is too close to the wire. 

“Shane!” Ryan screams, trying to get his boyfriend to stop moving but it’s too late, one end of the wire snaps from the fence post and curls around Shan’s neck and already Ryan can see the blood darkening the green of Shane’s jacket. 

His hands are shaky and his heart is beating out of his chest as he finally reaches his boyfriend’s side, uselessly tugging at the wire trying to pull it away from Shane’s neck but he only manages to cut up his own hands, wincing as he tries to get Shane in a position that doesn’t make his weight pull the wire deeper into his flesh. Ryan wraps himself around him, keeping him close.

There’s so much blood he can smell it and the possibility of predators adds to his panic, making him curse and run his hand over his face not minding how he smears blood all over it. 

“Hey hey, Ryan… hey-” Shane wheezes, and Ryan can’t help but think how wrong this is, he’s not supposed to wheeze like that, he has to be laughing, not bleeding out in Ryan’s arms. “Hey, don’t cry, please Ry? Don’t cry” he tries a small smile but his voice is almost gurgly, and his teeth are tainted pink with blood. 

He hadn't realized he was crying. Ryan’s leg is warm where Shane’s injured arm is bleeding out and he faintly thinks of how warm Shane always is against him when they cuddle. It makes him cry harder, almost breathless as he tries to get the wire away from Shane’s body. 

“Baby stop-” Shane chokes “you’re hurting yourself, _please_ stop.” 

Ryan shakes his head. “No, nonono no! I won’t leave you like this, I can’t- I don’t wanna _lose_ you, please Shane, don’t- let me help,” he sobs, tugging at the wire some more before Shane’s other hand comes up to stop him. "Shane, please!" 

Shane smiles faintly "it's okay, I'm glad it wasn't you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself" he chuckles, immediately coughing up some blood.

"No, stop saying that, you're gonna be okay, you're going to be alright, Shane," he says through sobs "I'm not gonna lose you… I love you" 

Shane smiles again, the red of his teeth having spilled out to his lips "I love you too, Ryan, I'm so happy I got to spend part of my life with you."

"Shane…." Ryan sighs, hand shakily reaching to brush some hair out of Shane's face "please…"

But Shane just shakes his head faintly, his body is getting a little cold. He shakes his head and a couple of seconds after Ryan sees the light go off in his eyes, staring blankly ahead to a dark sky that seems ready to break out into a downpour.

And Ryan can't take it, he breaks down crying because he just lost the person he most loved. Shane was the person he most loved in the world and he hadn't even had the chance to move in with him, to maybe get a pet together, to have a life together. He began to cry as the rain started, not paying attention to how cold he got the more his clothes soaked.

He was hunched over Shane's body, his body shaking as he sobbed and the water just made the blood invisible on the wet clothes but it somehow stained his hands further. He thought about how he could explain this to the team, to Shane's friends, to his parents. Ryan's chest got heavier, he wasn't the only one that had lost Shane. But he had dragged him here, he had suggested they climbed the fence in the first place. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's my fault, I'm sorry Shane, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have-" he chokes on a sob, pressing his forehead to Shane's. The rain is slipping under his jacket but he doesn't care, he doesn't wanna move, he can't see his life without Shane. 

He barely realizes when he starts shivering because of the cold and not because of him crying, he barely realizes the sun fully setting even as the rain continues to fall. He seems to be in a haze when a tug makes him stir, he looks up and around startled, thinking that maybe an animal smelled the blood and now he'll have to fight a bear to keep Shane's body intact. 

But he can't see anything, then he remembers the flashlight and turns it on, shining it around the spot they're laying on. There's nothing there, but a couple of seconds after there's another tug from Shane's body. Ryan frowns, the hair on his body standing as fear rushes to his veins. 

He chokes on a scream as Shane's body lurches forward, sitting up as his hands scramble to his neck, pulling the wire as his throat rasps for air. He successfully pulls the wire away with a pained groan, slumping forward over his legs as he pants. 

"R-Ryan?" His voice still sounds gurgly and pained.

But Ryan can't move, his hands are still shaking over the spot he had them when Shane's body was laying on top of him. 

He watches as Shane turns around, he's pale and his eyes are black, there's still blood on his skin and clothes, he can see the wounds stitching themselves, and Ryan panics for a second, breath caught on his throat, then everything clicks on his brain and he jumps forward to wrap his arms around Shane. 

"Hey- baby… it's okay, I'm here" Shane mumbles, his voice now sounding more like it does in the mornings than the terrible gurgling sound that would haunt Ryan's nightmares. His body is warm under the damp clothes and his arms are around Ryan's shaking frame.

"I- I thought I had lost you" Ryan gasps

"I'm a demon, it takes more than a little fence to kill me… permanently" he grimaces "but I'm okay now, I promise" he pulls Ryan back just enough to press a kiss to his forehead 

"What- How?" He points at the closing wounds

"Ah, yes um… an inconvenience. It'll give me a bit of a sore throat for a little while, but nothing that a nap and some rest can't fix, except for the scarring." He looked down sheepishly. "I will be okay, Ryan, I promise." 

Ryan nods slowly, shivering in Shane's arms as the warmth from his body contrasts with the cold outside. It makes the demon chuckle a little, run his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"Let's go back to the car, baby, I'll fix us up as we go there, yeah?" He tilts his head with a tired smile "I'll cut the fence, no way we're climbing this again" 

Ryan nods and they slowly get up, trying to avoid slipping on the even more slippery and muddy ground as Shane cuts the fence with a snap of his fingers, guiding Ryan under it and over to their car. 

He startles when he feels his clothes dry with another snap of Shane's fingers, looking back at him as the taller man reaches to open the passenger door for him. They sit quietly in the car for a couple of minutes, and Shane holds his hand all the while, rubbing soothing circles over the top of his hand. It's calming to see Shane by his side, moving and breathing, but there are bags under his eyes and Ryan can't help but worry, reaching to cup Shane's face.

Shane leans into the touch, smiling tiredly "Let's go back to the hotel, baby, I'll message TJ and tell him we're skipping this one because we don't feel alright, yeah?" He tilts his head 

Ryan nods, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Shane's lips, staying close and taking a deep breath, lungs filling with Shane's scent "let's go" 

They drive back to the hotel and make their excuses for skipping this location, they would have to figure out what to do with the missing episode, but they can worry about it later. 

Ryan has to help Shane out of the elevator and into their shared room, wrapping his arm around Shane’s waist to keep him upright. He considers the possibility of a bath but Shane is actively falling asleep on his arms, so he does a quick job of getting their pajamas out and getting changed into them. 

They have separate beds, but they don’t feel like being away from each other, so they snuggle into one bed, arms pulled tight around each other. Shane buries his face on Ryan’s chest, and he runs his fingers through Shane’s hair. They fall asleep to mumbles of sweet nothings that don’t really belong to anyone, just whispers lost under the blankets and against warm skin.


End file.
